Kao brat bratu
by Shrike
Summary: Kratko slatko. Tipičan dan u drowskoj obitelji, radnja vremenski smještena u doba prije Zavičaja, dok je Nalfein još bio živ. ZAVRŠENO!


Napisano u Alpama :D. Poslije kompa, pisanje rukom je prava tortura. No enivejz, radnja fica je vremenski smještena prije Zavičaja, dok Dinin još nije otišao na Akademiju a već ga je Zaknafein podučavao borbi. Ovo je samo vinjeta drowske obiteljske 'idile', možda je prevedem i na engleski jedan od ovih dana.

Uživajte :

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**Kao brat bratu**

"Svi u glavnu kapelu!" grmio je glas Matrone Malice kroz kamene hodnike kompleksa kuće Do'Urden. I bez potrebnog razjašnjavanja znalo se da se prozivka odnosila samo na drowe plemićke krvi i na vrlo uski krug običnih vojnika, konkretno - na Zaknafeina, kućnog Majstora Oružja, i na Rizzena, trenutnog Malicinog nevjenčanog supruga. Njenog budućeg bivšeg, kako ga je Zaknafein zvao iza leđa u ciničnom humoru, jer je i sam nekoć bio dijelio postelju s moćnom Matronom.

Briza, najstarija kći, već je stajala na svom uobičajenom mjestu tik iza trona i s nadmoćnim podsmjehom gledala svoje dvije mlađe sestre kako žurno ulaze i navrat-nanos se klanjaju majci prije no što su požurile na svoja mjesta lijevo i desno od Matrone. Iza njih je kroz vrata uletio Rizzen i doslovce se rasprostro po podu pred Malicinim nogama u naklonu mnogo dubljem no što se očekivalo čak i od jednog bezvrijednog muškog drowa. On je dobro znao da bi bez njene posebne naklonosti bio samo još jedan bezimeni, zamjenjivi vojnik u četama topovskog mesa što ih na desetine drži svaka kuća Menzoberranzzana, pa je koristio svaku priliku da pokaže svoju beskrajnu zahvalnost. No danas se Malicino lice nije smekšalo niti za nijansu ispod namrštene maske neizrecivog gnjeva i Rizzen se pokunjeno povuče izmičući se njenom ognjenom pogledu.

Za njim su ušli Zaknafein i Dinin sa ogrtačima nabrzinu prebačenim preko oznojenih pleća; ta dvojica su došla ravno iz dvorane za vježbanje, prekinuvši naporni jutarnji trening. Vježba oružjem bila je neizostavni dio svakog njihovog dana jer je doslovno značila razliku između života i smrti u ovom svijetu, no obojica su jako dobro znala i to da bi ignoriranje Matroninih direktiva bilo ravno suicidu. Pogotovo kada je zvala ovako nazubljenim tonom. Dvojac se baš podizao iz brzog, odsječenog naklona, kada se konačno u kapeli pojavi i Stariji Sin, Nalfein, koji je s užasom shvatio da stiže posljednji pa se u žurbi da oda poštovanje Matroni gotovo sapleo sam o svoje noge. Gledajući ga kako se požuren natmurenim pogledima žena nespretno ustaje iz naklona, Zaknafein prezrivo frknu nosom; od čarobnjaka je valjda bilo previše za očekivati i da sa znaju skladno služiti vlastitim udovima. Kao stari, tvrdokorni ratnik, Zaknafein nije baš previše cijenio korisnike magije i otvoreno ih je prezirao, ne mareći puno za neprijatelje koje je tako stvarao.

Nalfein je odmalena pokazivao više talenta i afiniteta za bubanje čarobnjačkih formula i bajalica, nego spretnosti neophodne za rukovanje oružjem, pa je, za razliku od mladog Dinina, kod Zaknafeina prošao samo kratku i najosnovniju ratničku obuku. Uludo bačeno vrijeme, po mišljenju Majstora Oružja, jer je Stariji Sin, iako daleko superiorniji bilo kojem čovjeku i mnogim drugum rasama po brzini i preciznosti, po drowskim standardima bio - na užas i razočaranje svoje majke – prilično nespretan.

"Dolje!" rikne Malice, streljajući muškarce svojim jezovito pronicavim pogledom. Nije im trebalo dva puta reći; čak ni gordi Zaknafein, koji je zbog svoje dragocjenosti kući Do'Urden često iskušavao granice predviđene za muškarca u drowskom matrijarhatu, nije oklijevao da posluša naredbu i klekne na jedno koljeno položivši mač uz nogu na pod. Po oštrom tonu svoje negdašnje ljubavnice, a poznavao ju je dobro, možda čak i bolje nego njena najstarija kćer, lako je mogao zaključiti da je nevolja na vidiku. Samo kakva točno – to je mogao samo pogađati. Zaknafeinove su se slutnje i potvrdile kada mu je do ušiju doprlo tiho režanje Matrone, slično strugaju noktima po kamenu, dok je ova ukočeno sjedila na tronu okružena svojim kćerima i jedva savladavala očito rastući bijes.

"Koji je od vas crva to učinio?"

Četvorica na podu prvo su ispod oka izmjenila brze zbunjene poglede prije no što su se usudili pogledati Matronu u namršteno lice. Ona oštrom kretnjom strgne plašt što joj je u kaskadama teške tkanine padao preko koljena i otkrije notorni bič kakav nose sve Llothine svećenice, a dobro poznaju svi drowi muškarci. No, umjesto tri animirane zmijske glave što su se inače uvijale i ispreplitale, sikčući na sve što se miče, omraženi predmet koji je ležao na Malicinom krilu sada je visio je osakaćen i nepomičan.

Iza njenih leđa Vierna i Maya zinu od iznenađenja uz zaprepaštene uzvike, samo je Briza izgledala zadovoljno kao tusta mačka, zirkajući s muškarca na muškarca i jedva čekajući da počne kažnjavanje, na komu god se provodilo. Ovakva neočekivana prilika da nekome nanese bol pružala je najstarijoj kćeri više užitka od bilo kakvog podražaja ugode, i ona nesvjesno pogladi svoj strašni šesteroglavi bič u gotovo lascivnoj kretnji.

"Tko je to učinio?" čulo se glasnije, jer se Matrona Malice nije voljela ponavljati. Ne dobivši odgovora, ona furiozno ustane a obezglavljeni bič tupo tresne o uglačani pod. Malice bijesno šutne sada bezvrijedni predmet i zakorači prema muškarcima što su klečali rame uz rame.

"Besramno. Krivokletstvo." – Zaknafein ču kako šapuću zaprepaštene Llothine svećenice iza trona, dok mu je pogled ostao svejednako prikovan za tlo. Malicine noge prvo su došetale do Rizzena koji se toliko skupio sam u sebe da se činio dva puta manji nego kad je ušao u glavnu kapelu.

"Jesli li to bio ti?" prosikta Matrona Do'Urden i sama dobro znajući da taj siroti drow za ovakav čin ne bi imao ni interesa ni hrabrosti. Svejedno, davala je oduška svom bijesu; "Stavit ću te na muke tako paklene da ćeš me na kraju MOLITI da te pretvorim u dridera!", protisnu kroz zube dok mu je vrhom svoje čizme gnječila prste na tlu.

"N-nisam bio ja!" panično zavapi Rizzen drhtureći cijelim tijelom, lica pritisnuta o kameni pod u grču agonije. "Nisam ja!" Bespomočno očajanje izbijalo je iz svake njegove pore, a Malice se hranila njegovim strahom, dopuštajući si trenutak-dva čistog užitka.

"I vjerujem da nisi bio ti", ona hladno i prezrovo ispljunu, te digne stopalo s njegovih nagnječenih prstiju. Ispod noktiju navre topla krv, jarko bijela u infracrvenom spektru, mameći široke osmjehe na licima žena u sobi. Zvuk Rizzenovih suspregnutih jecaja odjekivali su zvučnije od jeke Malicinih cipela u ušima preostalih pognutih muškaraca.

Ona zatim došeta do Majstora Oružja, poznatog po svojoj drskosti koliko i po svojoj vještini s oružjem. On je i dalje buljio u pod ispred sebe, ne dižući pogled čak ni kad su mu njena stopala došla u vidokrug.

"Ti?" prozove ona ledeno, a Zaknafein spremno digne glavu i pogleda je kao da je sišla s uma. No svaki trag cinizma nestade mu s lica kad se sretne s njenim čeličnim pogledom koji nije obećavao ništa dobra. Bila je još mnogo ljuća no što je zvučala, strpljivo čuvajući svu snagu oluje svoga gnjeva za krivca. Zaknafein u odricanju samo snažno zatrese glavom ozbiljnog izraza lica; mušicama nije bilo pametno da iskušavaju oštrinu paukovih čeljusti, pa se nije ni on bespotrebno kuražio. Bila je to mudrost koju je s vremenom stekao, i to na teži način.

Malice suzi oči procjenjujući Zaknafeina, važući njegove riječi i držanje, ali suzdržavajući se od bilo kakvog izlijeva bijesa. U ovom slučaju nije htjela brzati sa zaključcima jer je bilo dobro poznato da Zaknafein slovi za najboljeg Majstora Oružja u čitavom Menzoberranzzanu i bio je blago koje ona nije htjela olako izgubiti. Nije mogla naći motiv zbog kojeg bi baš on takvo što učinio, to jest nije imao ništa više ili manje razloga za to od bilo kojeg drugog muškarca u kući. No Zaknafein nije bio tip sklon ovakvim nepotrebnim, suicidalnim pothvatima. Ali, opet, tko bi bio?

"Onda si bio ti mali gade!" okomi se odjednom Malice na Dinina tako naglo da ovaj zaječi od iznenađenja unatoč očekivanom ispitivanju. Kao da ju je obuzeo demon, ona zgrabi Drugog Sina za piwafwi i potegne ga u jednom trzaju na noge kao da je perce. Mladom drowu mač kojeg je donio još iz vježbaonice ispadne iz ruke ali mu nije padalo na pamet ni da se pokuša obraniti; znao je da bi to bilo uzaludno i još gore nego umrijeti. Umjesto toga samo je očiju ogromnih od užasa nijemo promatrao svoju majku, dok su mu stopala grozničavo pokušavala naći uporište na tlu.

Vidjevši smrtnu stravu na Dininovom licu, Zaknafein se više nije mogao suzdržati: "Mačem se sve tri glave mogu odrezati samo jednim udarcem… inače bi preostale ubile napadača. Za to treba prilična snaga i brzina" on prouči Dinina koji se svim silama trudio da se ne koprca previše, ovako praktički obješen u zraku, "Čisto sumnjam da bi mali to mogao. Ta on nema ni pravi mač." Zaknafein glavom pokaže na zatupljeni mač za vježbanje što je ispao iz Dininove šake, a Malicin je pogled zamišljeno slijedio njegovu kretnju.

"Ako nije mačem…" razmisli ona naglas, ispuštajući Drugog Sina da padne kao da je neživa stvar i ne osvrčući se na mukli udarac koji je proizvelo njegovo tijelo pri strazu s tlom. Malice je dobro znala da nitko drugi, osim ovdje prisutnih, nije imao pristup njenim stvarima, a sada se izbor opasno suzio na samo jednog osumnjičenika.

"Onda je počinjeno magijom!" vrisne ona u nagloj spoznaji i šutne Nalfeina, uspješnog čarobnjaka sa Sorcere, posred prsa tako snažno da se nesretnik prevalio na leđa. Ostavši zamrznut, raskrečen ležeći pred Malice, Stariji Sin bjesomučno zvjeraše pogledom po licima ostalih u grozničavoj nevjerici. Usta su mu nekoliko puta oblikovala riječ, prije no što se dovoljno sabrao da proizvede ikakav zvuk;

"NE!" – zaniječe mladi čarobnjak, ali prekasno; Matronina čizma pronašla je njegov trbuh u tamo zabola svoju visoku petu, tanku kao bodež.

"O DA!" zubato se iskezi Malice, posežući dolje za bijelom grivom od Nalfeinove kose i unoseći mu se u lice, govoreći polako da bude sigurna da je shvatio težinu svake njezine riječi. "Sada ćemo ti i ja imati mali privatni razgovor. Ne voliš bičeve?" Njena koščata šaka žestoko se stegne i gotovo strgne s tjemena pramenove bijele kose koju je bila zgrabila, a Nalfein zavrišti od boli. Ona utisne čizmu u njegov trbuh da ga upozori i ušutka, a kada se njegov jauk pretvorio u prigušeno cviljenje, ona nastavi: "Ništa zato, imam ja još MNOGO drugih stvarčica na raspolaganju."

Nalfein još jednom očajnički pokuša zatresti glavu u nijekanju, sleđen u smrtnoj stravi, no Malice ga je potpuno ignorirala. Ona ga povuče za kosu preko glatkog poda nekoliko centimetara prije nego što se uspio klimavo osoviti na dlanove i koljena, sljedeći je tako četveronoške u stopu. Čim je Malice krenula ka izlazu, za njom su se sjatile njezine kćeri u svojim dugim haljinama, bešumno i hitro kao tri crne sjenke. No na samo jedan prijeteći pogled starije žene sve su instinktivno ustuknule jedan korak.

"Ovaj je samo moj" potmulo zareži Matrona iz dubine grla, tjerajući ostale svećenice kao što najveći lešinar tjera manje od svog plijena. Čak se ni okrutna Briza nije usudila protestirati.

Tri klečeća muškarca na podu nisu za to vrijeme ni glasa ispustili, a kamoli se usudili pridići pogled, sretni što se fokus Malicinog bijesa maknuo s njih. Znali su da vodi nesretnog Starijeg Sina u tamnicu ispod temelja kuće, mjesta od kojeg se ježila koža svakom članu obitelji Do'Urden, pa i šire. Nalfeinovi sve tiši jecaji i strah koji se mogao namirisati bili su im oštri podsjetnici na to što se događa onima koji privuku pažnju Llothinih svećenica, a sa tri razočarane i rezignirane svećenice u sobi, nijedan od muškaraca nije se usuđivao izazivati sudbinu.

U tim sekundama dugim kao vječnost, Zaknafein se ipak drznuo kriomice baciti pogled prema Nalfeinu i promotriti ga; jednostavno mu nije bilo jasno zašto bi ta prokleta budala izvela ovakvu glupost. Ako se baš želio ubiti, postojalo je za to mnogo lakših, bržih i – što je najvažnije – manje bolnih načina. No iz nekog razloga užas i nevjerica na nesretnikovom licu učini se Zaknafeinu autentično i iskreno. On zbunjeno baci potajni pogled na desno, prema Rizzenu, da vidi je li on možda primjetio nešto neobično, no drugi je muškarac opustio ramena i izgledao kao da se upravo topi u olakšanju, ne hajući mnogo za sudbinu sirotog Nalfeina koji je lako mogao biti i njegov biološki sin. Ali Dinin, Zaknafeinu s lijeva, još je uvijek klečao gledajući u pod s leđima napeto povijenih u luk, budno osluškujući svaki zamirući jecaj. Između dugih pramenova njegove guste snježnobijele kose Majstor Oružja je uspio razaznati zlobni smiješak.

Tada mu sinu u naglom bljesku spoznaje – Dinin je to učinio! Dinin je uništio Malicin bič! A on, Zaknafein, još mu je praktički pomogao kao branitelj. Što je najgore, njegove su nepozvane riječi direktno osudile Nalfeina. Iako nikada nije simpatizirao Starijeg Sina, Zaknafein nije želio na rukama imati njegovu krv. Bilo je za očekivati da će braća međusobno, kao uostalom i bilo koja dva drowa međusobno, pokušati eliminirati konkurenciju, no to što je on bio iskorišten kao oruđe u jednom takvom prljavom razračunu, činilo je Zaknafeina bijesnim do ludila.

Čim su žene otišle svaka za svojim poslom, a dvoranu napustio zadah neposredne smrti, Zaknafein ustane i izlaje naredbu streljajući Drugog Sina prodornim pogledom;

"Vježbaonica, sada!"

Dinin skoči na noge, pokupi mač s poda i sjuri se niz hodnik da stigne u dvoranu za vježbanje prije svog učitelja, te ga tamo dočeka spreman.

"Ti!" ispali Zaknafein već sa vrata vježbaonice, zbacivši sa sebe ogrtač natopljen znojem u jednom širokom pokretu, "Ti si napravio onu ludost!"

Dinin se nije ni pokušavao braniti ili opravdati, a niti sakriti slavodobitni smiješak što mu je zaigrao na usnama. Njega nije brinulo to što je Zaknafein zbrojio dva i dva; kako je bio samo muškarac, njegova uvjerenja i mišljenja nisu imala neke reperkusije na to što se dešavalo u kući. Za Dinina je bilo bitno jedino to da nije bio uhvaćen na djelu onda i da ga Matrona nije razotkrila danas. Saznanja svih ostalih o njegovom nekažnjenom prijestupu mogla su mu samo povećati status i poštovanje u njihovim očima. Osim kada se radilo o Zaknafeinu.

"Ali kako…?" započne Majstor Oružja zbunjeno gledajući u zatupljeni Dininov mač. Onda najednom shvati. Okrene se, zgrabi svoj mač što je ležao na stolu u kutu vježbaonice za vrijeme treninga i izvuče ga iz korica. Zatim okrene oštricu na stranu i pomno je razgleda prije no što prstima prijeđe preko njene glatke površine i prinese ih svom nosu. Nakon što nepogrešivo nanjuši karakterističan vonj štavljene kože, mračno pogleda Dinina.

"Mojim mačem? Prokletniče, što bi se desilo da ga je Malice odlučila pregledati?" prosikta Zaknafein retoričko pitanje kroz zube.

Dinin mirno slegne ramenima i pogleda ga ravno u oči; "Ni ti ni ja nismo danas lagali Matroni i nemamo se čega bojati" – reče on gotovo suučesnički – "Ništa se i nije desilo."

"Ništa?" poviče Zaknafein ne vjerujući vlastitim ušima, "Ako si već želio vidjeti svog brata mrtvog, mogao si ga barem ubiti jednim čistim udarcem. Ako ga Malice danas dokrajči, znaj da će to biti sudbina gora od tisuću smrti…" Zaknafeinov glas zamre kada na licu mladog drowa jasno pročita da se ovaj baš tome i nada. Majstor Oružja obnevidje od bijesa.

U kretnji ispunjenoj gorčinom Zaknafein odbaci korice svoga mača daleko iza sebe, odmakne se korak-dva i podigne svoje oružje u visinu očiju, gledajući Dinina preko sječiva. "Imaš pravo Drugi Sine, ni ti ni ja nismo danas lagali Matroni. Ti nisi zanijekao, a ja i dalje stojim iza toga da bi za takav čin ratniku s mačem trebala izuzetna snaga i brzina. Pa da vidimo kolikom ti to vještinom uistinu raspolažeš!", i s tim se riječima baci na mlađeg tamnog vilenjaka poput projektila.

Dinin se nije ni trudio parirati jer je bio svjestan da sa svojim drvenim mačem protiv pravog oružja nema previše šanse. Umjesto toga on okretno odskoči u stranu izbjegavaući taj udarac, te još nekoliko narednih koji su uzastopce padali iz svih smjerova i tjerali ga na neprekidno uzmicanje. Kad bi Zaknafein zamahnuo nisko i u ravnini s tlom, Dinin bi prizvao svoju urođenu sposobnost levitacije da mu pomogne u hitrom odrazu. Kad bi Zaknafein zasjekao visoko, mladi bi se drow kao kamen bacao na pod ne žaleći koljena i dlanove samo da sačuva živu glavu na ramenima, te bi već u drugom hipu bio na nogama i koncentriran na sljedeći udarac. Na ruku mu je išlo to što je Majstor Oružja udarao gotovo naslijepo i nepororačunato u iznenadnom napadu bijesa.

Zaknafein, još više razjaren metom koju nije uspijevao pogoditi, podigne mač visoko iznad glave i zamahne njime kao giljotinom, spuštajući udarac koji bi zasigurno bio raskolio Dininovu lubanju da je sletio po planu. No mlađi drow je u zadnji tren postavio svoj mač okomito na Zaknafeinov, tako da je ovaj zasjekao u drvo i presjekao ga na pola čitavom dužinom, zaustavivši se tek kod balčaka Dininovog mača. Triješće se razletilo po podu od siline udarca, a Zaknafeina je iz frenzije razbudio osjećaj stravične boli, kao da su mu se sve kosti šake i zapešća smrskale u krhotine.

Iza dvije šake što su stezale dršku drvenog mača toliko jako da su im svi zglobovi pobijelili, gledao ga je par krvavo-crvenih Dininovih očiju s mješavinom straha, radosti što je živ, olakšanja i – trijumfa.

Zaknafein trgne svoj mač unatrag i s lakoćom istrgne ostatak drvenog oružja iz Dininovih ruku, te ga još jednim snažnim trzajem strgne sa metalne oštrice i odbaci na tlo. Od udarca o kamen drvo se još jednom prelomi uz rezak zvuk i ostane ležati u kutu dvorane, toliko izobličeno da više gotovo nije nalikovalo na mač.

"Od sutra vježbaš s pravim oružjem" reče hladno i odsječeno Zaknafein, ponovo uspostavivši kontrolu nad sobom. "A sada…" probode Dinina pogledom kojim se ne gleda dječak, već muškarac; "Na pod!" zareži, a mladi drow spremno posluša, "Pedeset sklekova!"

'Prokletnik… vješt kao vrag i jednako toliko rafiniran' – pomisli Majstor Oružja još vrlo svjestan tupe boli što mu se širila od zapešća prema laktu. Nijemo je odozgo promatrao Dininove leđne mišiće u ritmičkim valovima napinjanja i opuštanja, boreći se s porivom da zarije mač među njegove lopatice. Izgleda da je stvorio pravog drowskog ratnika, još jednog vrhunskog ubojicu za kuću Do'Urden. No umjesto ponosom, ta ga je pomisao ispunjavala gnušanjem.

'Proklet bio dan kada si ispao iz Malicine utrobe' – gorko zaključi i udalji se bez riječi. Želio je biti sam. Znao je što slijedi i nije smio dopustiti da prepredeni Drugi Sin uoči njegov trenutak slabosti. Naglo ga preplavi val dobro poznate rezignacije, bijesa i očajanja, a on ga je, kao i uvijek do sada, dočekao nespreman. Taj dio njega je bio neprijatelj protiv kojeg se Majstor Oružja nije znao braniti. Ova farsa pronalaženja krivca i provođenja pravde bila je samo podsjetnik na smrt i zlo koji su gušili odasvud, vrebajući kao pauk u vječnom mraku koji ipak nije dovoljno dubok da ikoga sakrije od njegovog prodornog pogleda i oštrih čeljusti. Zaknafein je bio umoran i sit takvog života. A opet, jedino što je znao raditi je bilo preživljavati iz dana u dan, što je u svijetu drowa značilo samo jednu stvar – ubijati. A sada je velik dio te vještine prenesen na još jednog vojnika Kraljice Pauka; stvoreno je još jedno čudovište.

Dolje na podu, još uvijek revno izvršavajući Zaknafeinovu naredbu, Dinin ga je kraičkom oka ispratio kroz vrata vježbaonice, zamjećujući kako su se ramena starijeg drowa defetistički objesila. Majstor Oružja stari i njegova pažnja popušta; bila je to činjenica koja nije izbjegla oštrom Dininovom oku. A kada je učitelj izišao iz vježbaonice i nestao kroz prolaz, mladi se ratnik zlokobno iscerio kroz znoj što mu se slijevao niz lice.

Njegovo vrijeme tek dolazi.

**KRAJ**


End file.
